Anna's Reflection
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: Anna doesn't think that Yoh loves her, that's why she always acts so cold. Song fic with Christina Aguilera's 'Reflection'. Takes place soon before everyone leaves in search of Dobie Village...R&R!


**Anna's Reflection**

Ok…I decided to do a Shaman King fic…like my Wolf's Rain one…however, it is only going to be a one-shot…so don't hold your breath unless you are VERY willing to wait extra long for updates on my other story…got it?

This is going to be mostly about how Anna feels about Yoh. How she hides her feelings and is afraid of being rejected if she were to tell him that she actually loved him. Sure, she's mentioned it to Shorty, (Manta/Morty, whichever you ppl prefer…personally, I like Manta better though…) but she's never told Yoh…and God knows Manta wouldn't say anything…he knows better than to mess with/question their relationship. Anna's bossiness got that through his poor abused skull…So yeah…

This is another song fic…it is to Christina Aguilera's "Reflection" from her first cd, and the Mulan soundtrack…I have always loved this song…and even though Christina isn't my favorite singer…once in a while, she dishes out something good…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…got it? N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

Anna sat in her room brushing her hair. She looked at the mirror and sighed. Manta was home sick, Tamao was out and about doing some shopping, and Anna didn't feel like cooking. And since even Kami-sama above knew that Yoh would poison the both of them if he were to try to cook, Anna had proposed that they go out to eat for once.

Yoh had been ecstatic. Anna had even decided to let him pick the food joint, and so she expected to see him gorging on greasy junk food and such. But Anna wouldn't complain. Yoh deserved to have at least a _little_ fun in his life while she was around…

Look at me… 

_You may think you see…who I really am…_

_But you'll never know me._

_Ev'ry day…it's as if I play…a part…_

_Now I see…_

_If I wear a mask…I can fool the world…_

But I cannot fool…my heart… 

Anna really didn't mean to torment Yoh the way she always did. All she wanted was for him to be strong enough for the tournament…and the more she saw of the contestants…the more worried about him she actually became. She remembered when Faust VIII had nearly killed him when Yoh had fought to save Manta, whom spent quite a while in the hospital afterwards…and so had Yoh…

Anna had been scared that night. She had been so worried about Yoh…not that she told him that or anything…All she did was put him through more training to make him stronger. She looked into her mirror, at herself, and sighed. Why couldn't she just tell him she cared? She knew she loved him…but she didn't think that he could possibly love her back…all she did was make him miserable…

_Who…is that girl I see…_

_Staring straight…back at me?_

_When will my…reflection show…_

Who I am inside? 

Anna made her way downstairs as sullenly as usual. She wasn't surprised when she was met with Yoh's gigantic grin. That fool was always grinning.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as he tossed her jacket to her and headed to the door. Yoh only grinned some more.

"It's a surprise…"

"Asakura…" she said warningly. Yoh just brushed away her tone and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Anna…I think you'll like this place!" he chirped as he pulled her out the door. Anna had to look down to hide the small blush that had crept onto her cheeks. She couldn't afford for him to see it.

_I am now…_

_in a world where I have to hide my heart…_

_And what I believe in…_

_But somehow…I will show the world…_

_What's inside my heart…_

And be loved for who I am… 

"We're here!" he exclaimed happily as he uncovered her eyes. For the past block, Anna had been walking blind…Yoh had insisted on covering her eyes so that she wouldn't know where he was taking her. Anna didn't know whether to be annoyed, or intrigued, by his secrecy. The only thing that she knew, was that there were a lot of noise and lots of people around. When Anna was able to look around, she found that Yoh had dragged her to a festival. She was mildly surprised that he had brought her here; although she had known about the festival, she had never expressed an interest in coming.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going out to eat?" she asked, deciding to be annoyed. Yoh just grinned and dragged her over to one of the rides.

"We can eat AFTER we go on a few rides…I doubt you wanna end up losing your dinner…" he said. Anna rolled her eyes at him and allowed herself to be dragged. She would yell and scream at him after they got off the ride, that way, he'd get it out of his system quicker. She looked to see which ride they were in line for and found herself staring at a huge Ferris Wheel.

"Yoh…" she said, putting her foot down firmly so that he had to stop walking.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going up there…that ride takes forever…" she said tonelessly. In truth, the height bothered her, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Yoh smiled and pulled at her wrist gently, "Come on…we'll go on just this one ride, then we'll eat…ok?" he said, clearly trying to convince her rather than blindingly dragging her. Anna couldn't help but let him get to her. She groaned and nodded in defeat. Yoh grinned once more and returned to dragging her to the ride. Only when they were both seated and had begun moving, did her release his light grip on her wrist.

_Who…is that girl I see…_

_Staring straight…back at me?_

_Why is my…reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm…someone else…_

_For all time?_

_When will my…reflection show…_

Who I am inside? 

Anna's eyes got wideer the higher they got. She knew that Yoh noticed, but tried not to let it get to her.

"If you were only going to drag me onto one ride, then why did you pick this one? I mean, it's boring…" she said, trying in her own way to make conversation. Yoh smiled.

"I don't think the ride is boring, it's probably the best one here!" he said, laughing like the idiot he was. Anna rolled her eyes, and shut them for a moment. Not because she was afraid, just because she figured it was her best chance to relax for a few minutes.

When the ride stopped, however, Anna's eyes shot right open. They were right at the top, and the ride had come to a complete stop.

"Why did the ride stop? Why are you laughing! This isn't funny Asakura!" she yelled when he started laughing and rocking the seat slightly, making Anna grip the side instinctively.

Yoh just grinned at her, "You really have no faith in me, do you Anna? You're about to see why I dragged you here!" Anna shot him a very confused/annoyed look when suddenly a high pitched noise was heard behind her. She turned around instinctively and saw it explode into a giant red firework. She graced Yoh with a curious look.

"…The ride has stopped for the entire show, hasn't it?" she asked. Yoh beamed and nodded.

"Yup…we've got forty-five minutes of this, so I hope you don't mind the seating arrangements…it might be a bit difficult to find some new ones…"

_There's a heart…that must be free…to fly…_

_That burns…with a need to know…_

_The reason why…_

_Why…must we all conceal…_

_What we think…_

_How we feel?_

Must here be a secret me…I'm forced to hide? 

Anna watched the fireworks contentedly with Yoh beside her. They really were quite pretty, and she found that she was enjoying herself. She couldn't help but smile at the way the big ones lit up the entire sky, and at the way the bang that followed the big ones seemed to reverberate right through her body. It was an awesome feeling.

Anna shivered. Her jacket wasn't that warm, and she hadn't expected to be outside that long. She was surprised when she felt extra weight on her shoulders. She turned around and saw that Yoh had taken off his coat and put it around her shoulders and was smiling at her.

"I probably should've told you to bring a warmer coat…but then it might have given away the surprise…" he said gently. Anna only nodded contentedly and turned back to watch the grand finally of the fireworks display. She was once again surprised by Yoh when she felt his arms snake around her and lightly hold her hands. Feeling quite content, Anna leaned back against him instinctively and allowed him to tighten the embrace.

She smiled to herself; maybe there was hope for love. Yoh certainly didn't seem upset about having her around…perhaps he cared about her too…

_I won't pretend that I'm…someone else…_

_For all time…_

_When will my…reflection show…_

Who I am inside? 

Anna smiled to herself as she dressed in her pajamas. It had been a very good night. Yoh had held her until they were on the ground, and even then, he had held her hand the entire time they were there.

She walked out of her room and found Yoh walking towards his. She in-took a deep breath.

"Yoh?" she said tentatively. Yoh turned to face her and smiled warmly.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked, walking over to her.

Anna looked at the floor as she spoke, "…Thanks…for taking me to the festival, I mean…I had a good time…" If at all possible, Yoh's face became even brighter than usual as he smiled at her.

"Any time Anna, I had fun too…"

_When will my…reflection show…_

Who I am inside? 

Yoh quietly peeked into Anna's room before he went to bed. He found her sound asleep curled up under the covers. He smiled and walked over to her bed, as quietly as he could so that he could not wake her. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair lovingly, when he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Fifty more push-ups Yoh…don't look at me like that…I'll make it a hundred…after that…run seven miles…Shorty, you had…better have dinner done…soon…"

Yoh laughed as quietly as possible at the sight. He bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah…I love you too Anna…"

**Me**- So? How was it? Good? Bad? Too OOC?

**Ren**- Hey! Why couldn't I be in this fic! I'm important too aren't I?

**Rio**- You are not as important as Master Yoh and Lady Anna, this was their

moment to shine, so leave 'em alone Short-Pants! Master Yoh has finally

found his sacred hang…you should be nicer about it!

**Horohoro**- Oh c'mon dude! Hekele totally ditched us! Where were we

mentioned even once? Do I see my name anywhere? NO I

DON'T! She owes us an apology!

**Me**- O…k? I'm sorry for neglecting you…but Rio has a point…maybe in the

future I'll write a fic that's just about you guys…so…yeah! Now I must

return to my Inuyasha fic…and my beloved Sesshoumaru-sama!

**Ren**- Hey…if you were to pair yourself up with one of us…who would it be…?

**Me**- Mmmm…probably the hot, short Chinese boy…YOU!

** Horohoro**- Hey! Why can't I ever get any chicks? I'm cool!

**Rio**- Will you be my Shaman Queen?

**Sesshoumaru**- (Poofs into fic and grabs Hekele) MINE!

**Me**- Uhhh, no…I'm happy with my Sesshoumaru-sama…thanks though…really,

I'm flattered…umm…yah…BYE! (Poofs out of fic with Sesshoumaru)

**Anna**- (Appears with Hao's Shikigami under her control) Review…or else…


End file.
